Rulec City Leaders
Rulec City has a large amount of Pokemon in it, and as such, there must be a strong central government to keep them under control. Four major Pokemon do so, becoming the leaders of Rulec City. Feltakrise Feltakrise the Nidoqueen, or Kris for short, has been a well known city resident for years, despite her young age. Even when the girl was a Nidoran, Kris helped around the community in any way she could, participating in soup kitchens, charity drives, and other things. This extreme amount of generousity has gained her the trust of the civilians all throughout her stay in Rulec, making her, by far, the most popular Pokemon in all of the city. When elections for the town mayor came by two years ago, Feltakrise was nothing more than her Nidorina self, and had no wishes to run against her opposer, Akimbos. However, by popular vote, the people brought her into the race. Akimbos, trying to get himself into an advantage point, pointed out that the mayor of Rulec must be a fully evolved citizen. This ruined his chances of winning, but, at the time, also ruined Kris's. However, the citizens of Rulec would stop at nothing to put her in charge, just as a way to pay back for all of her good deeds. Not a month went by, and they scavenged up a Moon Stone, giving it to Feltakrise. This evolved the girl into the gentle giant Nidoqueen that the town knows today as it's leader. Feltakrise leads by putting her Pokemon first, and wears the faded Moon Stone around her neck to prove they mean everything to her. Age: 28 years Height: '''4'3" (1.30m) '''Weight: '''132.3 lbs (60.0 kg) '''Nature: '''Gentle '''Characteristic: '''Strong Willed '''Ability: '''Poison Point '''Moveset: *Earth Power *Superpower *Attract *Sludge Bomb Avigadro Avigadro was born a male Anorith thousands of years ago, only to die and be revived much, much later into the wonder of science he's known as today. Avigadro began his life very slowly in the new world, trying to catch up with the times and become familiar with the new technology. However, he caught on quickly, and became interested in the machines that had brought him back to life, and began studying in the ways of natural science and rebirth. Avigadro quickly raised through the ranks, even evolving into an Armaldo along the way, to become the top scientist in Rulec City, knowing all the physical features like the back of his claw, and has the ability to figure out when any problems are about in the land that has been ravished by sandstorms and earthquakes. Today, Avigadro works in his laboratory, mostly isolated with his assistant. He rarely steps out of the lab, but does on occassion to meet up with other city leaders, like Feltakrise. He always accepts visitors, but may not play the role, since he is so deep in his studies on a daily basis. Age: '''Actual-4,792 years, Rebirth Age- 37 '''Height: '''4'11" (1.50m) '''Weight: '''150.4 lbs (68.2kg) '''Nature: '''Quirky '''Characteristic: '''Often lost in Thought '''Ability: Battle Armor Moveset: *Protect *Sandstorm *Earthquake *Aincient Power Akimbos Akimbos the Fletchinder is the first female Military Advisor of Feltakrise, and leader over the Rulec militia. Akimbos was born to a very wealthy family, high in the social pyramid, and was predestined for success. She was always considering herself higher than others, using her social status and father to get the city wrapped around her wing. And, whenever someone opposed her, Akimbos did her best to snuff them out at the source, typically through means of blackmail and gossip. She did not last like that for long, however, for her father wanted her to get a government job from the beginning. So, to cope with her rapidly increasing rage and power levels, Akimbos was sent to military school. It is in this school that Akimbos continued her bossy training, and became more of a leader through so. Having received the qualifications to become a powerful government official, Akimbos ran for mayor two years ago, still in Fletchinder form. Her only opponent, Feltakrise, was a Nidorina at the time, but had the popular vote. Akimbos grew angry with the fact that she would lose her practically granted position to someone like Feltakrise, so she dug around and found a rule stating that the mayor of Rulec must be fully evolved in order to take office. This ultimately stopped Akimbos from taking office, but she thought it was also the end of Feltakrise's career. She did not expect the upcoming event, where the people rose up to help Feltakrise take the throne by giving her a Moon Stone. Feltakrise did not hold a grudge over Akimbos for her actions, and actually respected her for doing so. That, combined with Akimbos's prior leadership classes in military school, gave Akimbos the title of the Military Advisor to Feltakrise, and an official government position fitting for the fire bird. She accepted with grace, but secretly still despises Kris for taking her position she thought she was destined for. Age: 24 Height: '''2'4" (0.71m) '''Weight: '''35.3 lbs (16 kg) '''Nature: '''Rash '''Characteristic: '''Proud of it's power '''Ability: '''Gale Wings '''Moveset: *Steel Wing *Acrobatics *Flame Charge *Me First Samiel Samiel the male Diglett is the Domestic Advisor to Feltakrise. Samiel isn't the very loud type, often found cowering under Akimbos's outrages, but that's the way he always was. Samiel came from a far off land, on a different continent in Entali. Here, he was considered weak for not resorting to violence, and was typically shut down by all his acquaintences when he tried to reason out problems with logic, not resorting to battle. It is through this constant bullying that Samiel decided to flee to Haven, seeking refuge in Rulec City. He still isn't often heard, but he still does his best whenever he can, making sure everyone and anyone can hear his reasoning whenever possible. Age: '''21 '''Height: '''0'8" (0.2 m) '''Weight: '''1.8 lbs (0.8 kg) '''Nature: '''Timid '''Characteristic: '''Likes to Relax '''Ability: '''Sand Veil '''Moveset: *Dig *Endure *Confide *Rock Smash